The present invention relates to a sound-damping mat or drape, comprising a flexible layer having distributed therein particles whose specific gravity is higher than the material of said flexible layer.
The sound-damping properties of a layer as described above are, inter alia, dependent upon the mass of the layer per surface unit area. Previously it has been suggested to incorporate into a layer of a flexible material a further material of higher specific weight, by rolling or by other means. It has also been suggested to arrange relatively large bodies of material in pockets provided in a flexible layer. Both of these methods, however, afford relatively limited possibilities of introducing large quantities of heavy media in a flexible layer. Further, such layers obtain a relatively smooth, sound-reflecting surface.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a sound-damping mat or drape of the type described above, which, while retaining a high degree of flexibility, is able to contain a high amount of heavy media.